Sam Worthington
Sam Worthington is the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Ninja Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger. Sam was the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers before being replaced by Chris Pratt. Sam is highly attractive. He is very handsome, and women are often strikingly beautiful. Sam's vibration is full of life. Worthington is uplifting, inspiring, and charming. He is a fun person to be around. His wit and sparkling personality make Sam the life of a party. He is extroverted and optimistic. Sam appreciates fine clothing and jewelry, and enjoys dressing up a bit. He likes glamour, and is sought after by the opposite sex. Worthington is a romantic. He falls in and out of love rather quickly. Sam holds great compassion and seeks to be of service to others. He is a healer, and capable of giving comfort to those in need - he will frequently offer a shoulder for others to cry on. It is in Worthington's nature to take on responsibility, to fill the void left by others, and to not turn away from personal sacrifice, albeit at times, he may feel overburdened by the travails of others. However, the love others bestow upon him is his well deserved reward. Sam has an impressive and aristocratic bearing. No matter how tall he is, he appears noble and upright. Sam Worthington is very much in control of the image he sends out to others. Many admire him. Conversely, Sam has a great compassion for humanity and wants to dedicate himself to improving the lot of others. He is better when dealing with the trials of the many than the troubles of a single person. He is more capable of working on the grand scale, addressing the needs of society, than on a one-to-one basis. Sam is kind and sympathetic, helpful and compassionate. Behind the controlled and calm facade, he is sensitive, vulnerable and emotional. Sam has excellent taste. There is a good deal of artistic talent in him that shows in his home environment and his clothing. Sam tends to see himself as a guardian of society, a benevolent leader, guiding and directing his community toward a better world. As the born leader Sam has many creative abilities and his inner strength is based mostly on his self-esteem. Sam does not belong to those people who avoid problems or difficulties; on the contrary he considers them as challenges. Things going easy bore him quickly. Sam is very open, sensitive, intuitive and diplomatic. He likes when others like him and he is easily affected by words or gestures. Sam is very aware of his surroundings and is also easily influenced by it. He agrees to the wishes of others readily. Sam likes to work best in a team. He notices every tiny detail and needs a peaceful and harmonious environment. Without the latter Sam can become quickly stressed and high-strung. The social aspect is of utmost importance in Sam's life. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Sam was originally the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger before moving on to be the Blue Zeo Ranger. Abilities Acting: Sam is a very talented actor. Martial Arts: Sam is a very talented martial artist who enjoys hand-to-hand combat. He will fight every monster (male or female) who would get in his way. Usually, Sam would NEVER hit or fight a woman. He's not above hitting women when the situation requires it, but only to the extent that is necessary. Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Blue Power Rangers